1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and, more particularly, to a sitting type exercising machine with an oblong orbit or cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sitting type oblong orbital exercising machine comprises a main frame, two swinging handles, a seat, two pedals and a linkage. When a user is seated on the seat, his/her hands hold the swinging handles and his/her feet tread the pedals to perform an oblong movement trace.
However, when each of the pedals is moved to the front portion of the main frame, the front part of the user's one foot extends forward to abut the front part of each of the pedals, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user when each of the pedals changes the position quickly. In addition, the movement trace of the conventional sitting type oblong orbital exercising machine is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional sitting type oblong orbital exercising machine.